The Spy who ran
by writerofthedoctor
Summary: Spy 'Emma Swan' gets a new mission after seven years of peace with her son. It's in Storybooke Maine, and she needs to gather intelligence from a brunette who works at a secret CIA base. (Swan Queen).
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or their characters, this is a fan fiction._

Prologue

"I didn't know what to think at the time they introduced Neil Caffrey to me. He was supposed to be my "American" husband. We were supposed to be happy, in America. But things often turn bad when you're supposed to."

"It happened when I was little, I had no parents or relatives in the Sovjet Union. So Mary Margaret took me in. She had an American name and accent and she raised me to be American. Little did I know it was all for one purpose.

 _To Spy."_

 _O_

 _O_

"A couple of years later they told me I had to go live in America with some guy I just met. We needed to gather intellegence, and we needed to be convincing Americans. Well on my part it wasn't that hard, I was blonde and I had a perfect accent. There were days Russia didn't feel like home. But he was always doubting, always concerned."

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was at home waiting for Neil to come home."

"He never did."

"Then finally Mary Margaret came to America she comforted me, and helped me get on my feet. They gave me seven years to raise my child and to find my place, but after those years I needed to get back to what I always did."

O

O

 _Seven years later…_

"It's time Emma." Mary Margaret whispered leaning against the sink. "I know" I said with resentment, I got used to being just a mom, or just Emma the American supermom that works at the grocery store and has a nice house with her mom. But that bubble was about to burst when the files were coming in my line of view.

"Here are the files for your mission, are you sure you're up for this on your own? The Centre can give you another partner you know?" Mary Margaret looked with pleading eyes.

I gave the files a once over; Extraction new source, Regina Mills. Works at a secret CIA base located in a small town. Her cover job is as the town's Mayor. Her superior is Mr. Gold, he owns the town and a pawn shop. There's more to that town than we know so far.

"I'll be fine." I said with a stoic look on my face.

"I was sure things were going to be fine, I believed in it. But there was this nibbling tiny bit of guilt. Because I never felt home in Russia. Maybe the KGB recruited the wrong person for this."

 _Sneak Preview Chapter 1: Home is where the hardware is._

 _"Why are we moving again Mom?" Henry asked me looking with eyes that were expecting a full explanation that I couldn't give. "We're moving hun, it's for my new job as a deputy." I answered and smiled politely, the kid's smarter then he looks._

 _O_

 _O_

A/N

Hey everyone! New story, so exciting. This story is very loosely based on "The Americans" really good show about the cold war and KGB. I wanted to work with the concept. But I'm not going too much into the historical things. I just like the story and the dynamic of the time. I am trying out a new writing style, so bear with me. English is not my native, so mistakes are bound to happen. Updates will not be regular, because sometimes writing doesn't come easy :).


	2. Chapter 1: Home is where the hardware is

Chapter One: Home is where the hardware is.

"Why are we moving again Mom?" Henry asked me looking with eyes that were expecting a full explanation that I couldn't give. "We're moving hun, it's for my new job as a deputy." I answered and smiled politely, the kid's smarter then he looks.

But the roads were long, and it was the middle of nowere, quite different from Boston, that's filled with people and excitement. I hoped Henry would like the changes, because work would mean more of my absence. "Watch out ma, you almost hit that deer!" I snapped out of it and steered off the road against the "Welcome to Storybrooke sign." Well this sure is an entrance, at least the repairshop and the Sherriff's departement know who I am when they see this crap."

"Miss Swan, were you under any alcoholic influence?"

I couldn't remember the last time I had a drop of alcohol, It must've been on my birthday or something. "No Sir, I didn't drink, there was a deer on the road, and I didn't want to hit it. So I steered away." I looked the officer in the eye, It was a man with bright blue eyes.

"Okay Miss Swan, I'll let you go off with a warning. Let me open the cell door."

"It wasn't really neccesary to put me in a jail cell, I'm not a serial killer or something." I looked at the man with a smile, because nothing works better than a joke in a small town. "Yeah I guess, I apologize. But with the news and all and what's happening out there in the world. I'm getting a bit paranoid on my own." The man answered and looked down at his feet.

"Well you're lucky because I'm your new deputy Emma Swan. I'm going to live in this town. So we'll be seeing lots of each other." I smiled and held my hand out, he shook it.

"Well I'll see you on Monday, my name is David it's nice to meet you." David smiled warmly. He seemed like a nice fella after all.

"Henry it's time to go home." I waved him to follow me to the street. "That took you long enough, I was waiting for you." Henry looked a bit worried. "Yeah, the sherriff was a bit protective of this town. Seemed like He could use my help." I answered and gave him a nudge. "That's great mom, it'll be so cool to have a mom who works at the Sherrif's station."

Luckily the Sherrif's station was close to the apartment so we didn't have to walk long. "We'll get our stuff tomorrow let's just sleep in our new apartement first, I think Mary Margaret is already there." I smiled and walked down main street this town sure looked quaint.

0

0

"Welcome home you two, it's a bit later then I expected." Mary Margaret answered cheery. "Yeah I crashed against the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign and had to go with the Sheriff to the station and he locked me up. That man is a bit crazy, the way he looked around himself. But when we talked a while he cooled down a bit and let me go. I need to get my stuff tomorrow though, it's still in the bug."

"Well that's okay I already made the beds and there's some food in the fridge. So let's sleep on it okay? We can take a tour of the town tomorrow." Mary Margaret smiled and waved me off to bed.

I looked around the apartment a bit, It had a rusty vibe, but it looked like an old loft you see in the movies. I took the stairs to my room and looked out of the window for a while. The town had a bit of a weird vibe, the clock wasn't working and the streets were so silent at night, it was really quiet. My mind wandered because tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow is the day my walls were about to go back up. I needed to prepare myself for all the lies and things I needed to do to get the "mission" done.

 _I hoped this would feel like home._

0

0

"Goodmorning Emma, you know what you have to do today? It's time to memorize her routines. So you'll take my car it's less obvious then your bug, and you shadow her for a week. After that week you decide when you want to make contact. You need to think about a convincing story, she needs to believe you. You need to figure out a way to give her a bug that she plants in the office of her superior. The mission is simple, place the bug. She also needs to provide files. But don't worry the first step is gaining her trust. She is supposed to become a source, someone who gives information on a regular basis." Mary Margaret smiled and looked a bit uncertain. "Are you sure you're up for this Emma? You've changed this past seven years. You grew as a person, as a mother." She grabbed my hand and squeezed a bit.

"Here's a picture of her, her name is Regina Mills and she works as Mayor in this town. You'll cross her path eventually as deputy so that's why they chose that job for you."

 _"She's beautiful."_ I stared at the picture for a while and put it away in the file.

"Yeah, but don't get too attached, you're sure you're ready?" Mary Margaret asked again.

"I'm sure mom, but it's a bit early for all this information. I'll go when I'm ready and I understand all of the stuff you just said. I need to discover the first most important thing. Where's the diner?"

"It's Granny's on main street. It's close to the Sherriff's station."

"Allright, let's go there to get some breakfast. I'm starved."

The walk to Granny's felt really weird, It's probably small town stuff. Because everyone was looking at us like we had three heads. It was really weird and uncomfortable.

"Welcome to Granny's what can I get ya?" A girl with a very short skirt and red extensions asked cheery. The look was a bit slutty but I had to be honest, the girl had guts. "I'd like a bear claw and a hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Same for me" Henry said with a big excited smile on his face.

"I'd like the omelet and some tea." Mary Margaret looked very dissaproving to the girl.

"Allright let me just write that down. You guys are new here huh? My name's Ruby. I work here too much, and the old yelling lady is my grandma." She smiled and I saw something sincere.

"My name's Emma, and this is my son Henry and my Mom Mary Margaret." I expected more, because she seemed like the type who liked to talk, but her grandma gave her a look like daggers so she hurried back to the counter. "It's nice to meet you guys she yelled back at us."

The food was delicious, I mean I never had such a good hot chocolate. But I had to remind myself that this place was only one big temporary mission. When they suspect or when the intellegance is bad I have to go to the next target. But let's not think about that, the mission hasn't even started yet. "Mom let's go walk trough town."

"Yeah just a minute Henry, I was just thinking." I answered when I heard a tiny bell announcing someone was entering the diner.

 _"Ding."_


	3. Chapter 2: Gawking at the door

Chapter Two: Gawking at the door

The door opened and I was stunned, I felt so small and intimidated. Because she was right there, Regina Mills. The woman I needed to "spy" on, but she was the picture of regality and poise. In person she was even more beautiful. And of course. I choked on my cocoa. And sure, I saw her looking at me, a flash of worry in her brown orbs. In the meantime Henry was pounding on my back and urging me to say something, anything. But I was helpless.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine, you can stop breaking my back. I just swallowed a bit too much. The hot chocolate's really good here." I smiled awkwardly and Mary Margaret looked knowingly at me, because she also heard the bell and saw the "target".

I was going to take a bite of my bearclaw when I saw something dark in the corner of my eye.

"Are you allright miss?" A sultry voice asked me. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. I said without looking up." Because I had a idon'tcareijustchokedbecauseiwasgawkingatawoman act going on. But it didn't work because she kept insisting.

"Miss?"

But when I looked up I almost fainted, because that smell, and the hair and those eyes. I never felt so overwhelmed by just looking at a woman. But I needed to get my act together, because this was Regina Mills, the Mayor by day and CIA secretary by night. "Yeah, I'm allright thanks, I just drank too much cocoa at once." I stammered and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, well just be careful next time. Wouldn't want to lose new residents the day they move in." Regina smiled visciously. "Perks of being a mayor, I know everyone in town." Yeah or the perks of working at the CIA she probably knows it when someone coughs at night.

"No that would be bad. But I'm Emma, and this is Henry my son." I looked desperate at Mary Margaret, because this was not the plan. I needed to shadow her. "Oh and Mary Margaret my mom is also living with us for now."

"Oh that's cozy, well I'll let you get back to your cocoa. Don't choke Emma Swan." Regina smiled mischievous and then walked towards the counter to order her probably too healthy salad.

"Woah mom, she's the Mayor here, that's so cool. Usually it's some old boring guy, but she seems really nice." Henry looked at the woman again and smiled. "Yeah kiddo, she sure seems that way." I smiled but it felt so weird, she probably memorized our faces, so shadowing without a disguise is not happening. "Henry, it's time to get our stuff so get moving." I walked towards Ruby and handed her the money. It was time to get settled, and do some recon.

On our way to the repairshop we drove trough town, it sure looked all perfect and goody two shoes. But I knew there was more that met the eye, it was just a matter of figuring out who of all these nice people had two faces.

"I put your stuff over there" The grumpy repairman pointed at a dusty corner in the garage. "Come on Henry, let's get the boxes and go home."

0

0

"Well that was the last box. The apartment sure looks better now." I smiled and looked around. A lot of our stuff was now in the right place. But it still felt old and dusty. It was time to go, because it's almost time for shadowing. I walked towards the door and grabbed my jacket. "Aren't you staying for dinner Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. "I'm going out for a bit, don't stay up for me kiddo, I have to do something at the station." I lied. Because Henry doesn't know. He never knew what I did in the past, and I'm not going to tell him. It would only burden the child, he's only eight years old, way too young to know what it all means.

"Bye, I'll be there tomorrow morning when you wake up." I ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. It was time to go.

I grabbed a bag of thrash from a yellow container behind our loft. It's full of spy supplies, like guns, wigs, glasses monitor stuff. But tonight I only needed the glasses, because I feel more in control when I have them on, more confident. It's silly, but it's helpfull. I put everything back and walked towards Granny's. Everything was in perspective. Main street, the station. Everyone that goes somewhere walks past the diner. "Can I get you something Emma? Where's that cute kid of yours?" Ruby walked towards the table with a coffee pot and a mug. "Sure I'd like some coffee, I decided to get some of the best coffee in town. And it's Henry's bedtime." I smiled, of course but it was another lie. But you can never tell what you're actually doing. Spying on the people and writing stuff down in a notebook everyone's schedule, and how late they go home. Because I need to find out where that CIA base is located in town. Sure I could follow Regina, but that's too much risk for now, because she's probably still thinking about the diner and me. When it was around eleven the diner was empty, and I was the only one left. So it was time to go home. I got a lot of useless intel, but the coffee was actually not that bad.

0

0

"I'm home". Mary Margaret was sleeping on the couch, but I woke her up anyway. It was time to think about the mission. "Oh, hi Emma, did you find anything?" Mary Margaret asked groggy. "No it's useless, but tomorrow I'll be able to find out some more. I'll even ask some random stuff to David. Regina is my number one priority. She'll lead me to the base eventually. But I'm going to befriend her first. She needs to trust me." - Me of all people who doesn't know the difference between the truth or a lie anymore - "That's a good idea Emma, now try and get some rest okay? Don't be too hard on yourself. It's for a good cause." Mary Margaret gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight."

0

0

The next day felt like ten trucks drove over my head. I had a major headache. But it was time to go to work. So I went downstairs and got some breakfast. "Hey Emma, David the Sheriff dropped by your uniform this morning. So you'll need to put it on." She smiled, but she knew I hated uniforms.

"It looks great on you!" Mary Margaret laughed. "It's so brown uugghh I can't be a serious person in this." I looked in the mirror, it looked horibble, but It was not the worst I ever wore. It was time to go. "You bring Henry to school when he wakes?" I asked Mary Margaret. "Of course, don't worry he'll be allright." She reassured. "But I don't know it's his first day, maybe I'll wait." The door looked so unappealing. "I'll be fine mom you can't be late on your first day as a deputy." Henry stood on the stairs in his pajamas. "Allright, I'll go, goodluck today."

"Goodmorning Emma" David was way to cheery when I walked in the office. He even shaved, he looked like a sherriff version of Prince Charming. He also smiled, probably was a bit too tired of working alone. "Hey David, anything excited to do?" I saw my name on a desk. And there were tons of files. "These files need to be signed and delivered to the Mayor. So goodluck Deputy Swan" David smiled a bit too much, He was probably glad he didn't have to do paperwork anymore. "Uh Emma, one more question. Who was that lady in your apartement?" David asked curious. "My mom, Mary Margaret, she lives with me." He looked a bit surprised. "Woah she looks young." "Yeah, she's my adoptive mom, but she's really great" I answered. "Well you're lucky."

I walked towards my desk, it was really helpful that these papers needed to go to Regina, it was a way. Maybe I'll ask her for a drink or something? Or coffee that's better. Yeah I'll ask her out for coffee when I'm going to bring the files.

0

0

The day was long, and it was not very surprising that there happens literally nothing in Storybrooke. I only needed to go out once to help Archie the shrink find his dog Pongo. But that was it. I signed damn files all day long. But now it was finally finished and time to deliver them to Regina.

"Hey David, I'm going to bring these over to Regina." I grabbed the files and walked towards the door. "Let me get that for you, you do know where the town hall is right?" David asked. "Yeah I already took a tour around town."

I walked towards Town hall but I almost couldn't see where I was walking because I had tons of files. Luckily it wasn't very far. "Could you please hold the door for me?" An old man with a cane walked trough and he looked very creepy. He held the door, but said nothing to me, I made a mental note to figure out who he is later. But first, ask Regina out for coffee. I knocked on the big door of her office, and I heard a vague voice telling me to come inside.

"Hi Mayor Mills, I came to drop these files by. I signed them an they're in the correct order." I looked around the office, it was very modern and you could really see that Regina designed her own office. "Oh Deputy Swan, How is your first day?" Regina held her hand out, I shook it and gave her my best smile. "It was great. It's a really exciting job." I almost stumbled across my own feet when I put the files on her desk, because holding them with one hand was a bit too heavy. "Uh Mayor Mills, can I ask you something?" I was grasping for words on how to broach the subject of asking someone out for coffee. I lived with my mother for seven years, not much experience on this kind of communication. Regina also looked a bit shaken, maybe that creep from before was actually here, in her office.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Regina looked at me a bit annoyed yet there was a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, I'm new here, and I don't know that many people. I was wondering if you'd go out with me." I waited for a response. But I saw a light blush on her face. I didn't say anything weird did I?

"Well Miss Swan, I don't think that's very appropriate. And besides, you're not my type." Regina looked at her hands, and I felt very uncomfortable.

"Oh I meant go out with me for coffee, not go out "out" oh how stupid of me. I mean, I'd like to get to know you better. You seem like a really great person to drink coffee with, and I happen to know a place." I smiled and wrote down my number on a piece of paper.

"Here you can have my number, but tonight at eight o'clock I'm at Granny's. I'd appreciate it if you'd come."

I walked out of the door before I gave her the opportunity to say no again. I knew she would come around. She's just as lonely as me.

0

0

"How was your first day at school Henry?" I walked towards the door of the loft. I got to pick Henry up after work, David is actually not that bad to work with, He's a nice fella. "Well it was amazing! My classmates are really cool, and they were really nice to me." Henry jumped next to me from excitement, I was glad he liked it here. "that's great Henry, let's see what's for dinner huh kid? I'm starved."

When they walked inside the loft Mary Margaret was already cooking something.

"Hey I need to go actually, I forgot something. Sorry kid. But you two enjoy dinner." I walked towards the door.

I grabbed a brown short wig from the thrash bag and a hat. I was going to look where Regina was going before coffee with her. Because it was 6pm, and coffee was at 8pm.

I wanted to know if she was cancelling her work at the CIA or maybe she works at town hall? I had so many questions. I walked towards Town Hall and waited behind a tree for Regina to come out of her office, the lights were still on, and she was on the phone with someone. First thing I need to get there is a wiretap so I can listen in. Regina hung up the phone and grabbed a pile of books, her purse and walked towards the exit.

Then she walked down main street, I followed from a very long distance. It was dark already so no one saw me. But it looked like she was going to the librabry to drop off some books. So it was probably the librarian on the phone reminding her of her books or something. I waited for half an hour and then she came out with another set of books. It looked normal. But it already got a bit late so I decided to follow her again tomorrow morning before work.

When I got home I quickly got rid of the disquise, it was becoming more annoying. When I did this in the past it felt easier, but now it feels so silly. I ran up the stairs and got to my bedroom. I wanted to look nice but not too nice. Because I already made a mistake by asking her sorta out. But there's also a chance she's not going to show up. So let's be open to all the things that can go wrong tonight. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door. "Emma can I come inside?" It was Mary Margaret. "Sure, but I need to change and I don't want to be late." I grabbed a pile of clothes and threw em on the bed. "Oh come on Emma, it's just a coffee with a friend. Relax, it's nothing more and you need to keep telling that to yourself. Emma look at me. Don't fall for this woman. I know you didn't like Neil when you got married, I knew that you weren't happy with men. I saw the way you looked at her in the diner yesterday. Don't mess this up do you understand? I may be your mother, but I'm also your handler for this mission."

"No need to get so mean."

"Well if I say it nice, you don't listen."

Mary Margaret smiled a little. "I only want what's best for you Emma, and I don't want to see you heartbroken."

"When we get back to Ru-"

"Don't." I looked her in the eye, and stared intensely. Because Russia never felt like home, and I never want to go back there. I'd rather stay here and die.

"We are not going to talk about these things anymore, because Henry is playing downstairs, and I got it all under control Mary Margaret." I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a nice sweater. "I'll see you tonight."

0

0

It was very quiet at Granny's, and I was waiting in a booth for Regina to show up. I needed to calm down a bit after Mary Margaret's rant about stuff I didn't want to hear. Life in Storybrooke is better when I don't think too much about why I'm here. I just go on do my mission get out of here, go to Tallahassee and start a quiet life with Henry. That's the goal and if those damn people in Russia don't agree, they can suck it up.

"Well Miss Swan pouting doesn't really suit you." Regina was already sitting down accross from me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you come in. I was a bit busy." I smiled and looked at the woman before me. She was looking very regal with a white blouse and black slacks. But she changed her clothes, because that was not what she was wearing this afternoon, she looked really nice. "Well let's get that coffee shall we?"

 _"Well I'd rather order some hot cocoa, but I can't guarantee I'll survive a cup with you."_

0

0

A/N Woah, I actually have followers on my story. Awesome, I am trying to upload one chapter a week. My goal is to write six or seven chapters for this story. I like positive feedback, it gives me good vibes to write more :).


End file.
